


Why I Love you

by Klyons002



Series: The Boy Behind The Bar [7]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bi!Reggie, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klyons002/pseuds/Klyons002
Summary: Reggie comes back after his trip into the darkness. Sam is happy he's back and he shows him how much ;)*Will forever be bad at summaries*
Relationships: Reggie/Original Male Character
Series: The Boy Behind The Bar [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958449
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Why I Love you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! This is a continuation of I'm not broken. I would read that first, but you don't have to. I've also dipped my toe into a little smut so be gentle please. This one is also a little shorter, but there will be more. 
> 
> There will be more to this series so be sure to subscribe.

Why I Love You   
Kelsey Lyons 

“I love you.” Sam whispered desperately and Reggie turned to look at him, there were tears in his eyes threatening to fall as Reggie sighed. He can’t do this; he can’t have a heart-to-heart conversation in the middle of an alleyway. Their alleyway. 

“Prove it.” Reggie said, and Sam stopped. Prove it? How is he supposed to do that? Reggie couldn’t believe that someone would actually love him, especially with how he’s been acting the last few months. He was surprised Sam hasn’t broken up with him yet. He wouldn’t blame him. 

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, he knelt and grabbed Reggie’s hands into his own, looking into the bassist’s eyes, which were glossy. Reggie tried to look away but Sam looked the smaller boy’s chin in his hand and forced him to look at the love and adoration in his eyes. 

“Why do you love me?” Reggie whispered and Sam’s eyes softened and took Reggie’s lips into his own, there was so much love and affection hidden within. Sam slipped his tongue into Reggie’s open mouth, and the bassist realized that he didn’t have to prove it. It was right there, as Reggie ran his hands through Sam’s growing hair. Eventually, they needed air and Reggie sat back. 

“Does that answer your question?” Sam whispered as their foreheads collided and Reggie smiled, a genuine smile, for the first time since Christmas. 

“I’m sorry.” Reggie said, and Sam pulled his up and into his arms. 

“You don’t have to be sorry, just don’t shut me out. I could have been there for you. I will always be there for you Reggie.” The raven-haired boy smiled, and rested his head against Sam’s broad chest and listened to his heartbeat and felt his chest move up and down. “It’s ok not to be ok.” Sam dropped a kiss to the crown of Reggie’s unwashed hair. He needed to shower. He needed to do a lot of things, especially apologize to a bunch of people. 

“I love you too by the way. Thank you.” Reggie said into his chest, and then stepped back. 

“Well, I should go get cleaned up then go on the explanation trail. I’ll see you later?” Reggie asked hopefully, and that gave Sam an idea. Reggie wanted to know why he loved him, and he was going to show him. He just needed to talk to Flynn. 

Reggie came back to the bar that night with Luke and Alex. Ray had him behind the bar that night, thanks to Julie, and Sam was taking the night off. 

“Wait really? I’m going to be back here by myself. Is that smart?” Reggie asked, and Sam chuckled. It was the first time Sam wouldn’t be with him. Sam chuckled and nodded.

“Yeah, it will be fine, beside Flynn’s back there so you won’t be alone.” Reggie pouted as Sam grabbed his jacket. “Put the pout away, I’ll see you tonight.” Reggie nodded, and quickly kiss Sam. 

“We do have a lot of pizza and movies to catch up on.” Reggie felt guilty. During, his weeks of darkness Reggie was neglecting everyone, and missed a great deal of dates. Sam nodded, and squeezed Reggie’s hand before leaving out the back door. Reggie took a deep breath and walked behind the bar to Flynn’s smiling face. 

“Reggie!” Flynn greeted him excitedly, and it didn’t piss Reggie off. He was back. Reggie pulled Flynn into a big hug before going to the cooler and pulling a beer out, there was a little post it note hanging off his favorite ale. I love that you make me laugh so much that my cheeks hurt. Reggie flushed red and in the corner of his eye he could see Flynn smiling. 

“Hey lover boy, you gonna work or just stand there like an idiot,” She called as the first she handed out drinks. Reggie smiled and stuffed the post it note into his pocket. 

It went on like that throughout his shift, everywhere Reggie looked there was a little post it note, on the tequila it said I love how fast you learned how to bartend and how sexy you look when you pour a shot. With every note Reggie flushed red and stuffed it in his pocket. 

I love how sexy you look in your leather jacket when you play, was stuck to the top of the ice cooler. I love how our hands fit perfectly into one another, was stuck on the tab for the soda. I love how you fit perfectly under my chin, stuck to the inside of the till (Reggie didn’t even want to know how it got there). I love how you listen to me. I love how we can talk for hours. I love how I can get lost in your eyes. I love your courage to be who you are. I love that you put 110% into every show even when you’re having a bad day. I love you. I love everything about you, the last one was stuck to the side of the rum bottle and Reggie flashed to when he first saw Sam. The bartender who once only worked weekends and now all but lives at Rose. 

By the end of the night Reggie had tons of post it notes in his back pocket and he was surprised at the hiding places they were hidden in.

“How was your night lover boy.” Flynn smiled as Reggie rolled his eyes and clocked out. Reggie thumbed through the post it notes as he walked to Sam’s apartment, there was a permanent smile on his face, as he took the steps two by two to the 5th floor, where Sam was waiting. 

Reggie found him on the couch flipping through the channels on his tv. As much as Reggie wanted to sneak into the small room the old creaky door gave him away and Sam looked up at him with a smile. 

“Looks like you survived.” He greeted, and Reggie rolled his eyes and all but jumped on him excited to spend time with him. He was too busy in his own mind, that he didn’t realize until that moment that he missed Sam. A lot. 

“You’re an idiot.” He captured Sam’s lips and he chuckled into his mouth. 

“Do you believe me now?” Sam asked, as Reggie started to trail his lips down Sam’s neck finding all his pulse points and teasing each spot with his tongue. Sam’s pants began to tighten as Reggie attacked his neck and gently moved up and done the older man’s body. Reggie traveled back up to his lips and slipped his tongue in, taking control. Sam dipped his back to look Reggie in the eyes, catching his breath. The bassist looked at him confused. He didn’t usually stop them, before Reggie’s darkness, at this point Sam would have picked Reggie up and dropped him on his bed and made him see stars. 

“What’s wrong?” Reggie feared the worse. A million things ran through his mind, Sam was lying, and he didn’t want Reggie anymore. His problems were too much. 

“I just want to make sure you’re ok with this; you don’t have to prove anything to me.” Reggie has been vulnerable, and Sam didn’t want to take advantage of that. 

“I’m not trying to prove anything, I’ve missed you. Like REALLY missed you, and I was being stupid by pushing you away. I need you.” With every word Reggie moved against Sam’s harden pants sending sparks through his body. “Can I please show you how much? If not, I can just do it myself.” Sam’s eye’s darkened and stood up grabbing Reggie with him. The smaller boy held on to his neck and pulled him closer, as close as he could, Sam crossed the short distance to the bed and dropped Reggie onto the bed like a rag doll.

Reggie has never been the most experienced person to ever walk the planet, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have any. He’s gained some since he started dating Sam. Being with Sam was different then Reggie imagined. He laid back as Sam braced him with his hands on either side covering the bassist. He moved the sandy blonde hair out of Sam’s eyes, and pulled his neck down and kissed his boyfriend like his life depended on it. Sam deepened the kiss, tracing the inside of Reggie’s mouth with his tongue. He felt the callous hands of his bassist run down his back and up under his thin t-shirt, and Sam took the hint. He sat up and lifted his t-shirt over head as Reggie just looked at him. Boy, was he lucky. He got to feel the lines of muscles that covered Sam. He got to trail kisses down his stomach and twirl his tongue around his belly button. Reggie suddenly flipped Sam and sat on top of his legs stripping off his black t-shirt  
.   
“You’re so beautiful.” Sam whispered, and Reggie’s entire body flushed red, making him even more beautiful to Sam. Reggie leaned down and went back to Sam’s neck licking and nibbling as he squirmed on Sam’s lap feeling him harden with every movement. Sam ran his hands up and down Reggie’s back feeling every little piece of skin. It’s been too long since he got a chance to do it. Reggie moved down Sam’s body kissing every little inch that he could get his lips on until he reached the top of the blue jeans that quickly grew tighter matching Reggie’s black jeans. Sam reached down and took Reggie’s chin to pull him up to kiss him slipping his tongue through Reggie’s perfect teeth. As their tongue’s battled Reggie’s hand had a mind of its own, reaching down and unbuttoning Sam’s ripped jeans slipping a finger under his briefs teasing the top. Goosebumps covered his body as he helped Reggie slip his bottoms off with his briefs still in their place. Reggie’s hand ghosted the top of Sam’s briefs creating a gasp from the older man, as they took a chance to breath. Reggie took that moment to slip his pants down and connect their bodies together. Moans filled the apartment and Sam trailed his lips down Reggie’s neck and flicked his nipple. 

“oh God.” Escaped Reggie’s lips, and Sam smiled flipping Reggie on his back. That was one of his favorite sounds in the world. Reggie’s hands went straight to the long blonde locks on top of the bartender’s head. Sam trailed down Reggie’s body and placed his wet mouth on the white briefs, the only clothing left on Reggie, the only thing blocking Sam’s tongue from the only place it wants to be. Blue eyes looked up to Reggie, his head thrown back as Sam mouths at the bassist’s dick through his briefs. It’s been a while, a long while. Reggie’s hips buckled and Sam took that as a sign to slip the briefs off freeing Reggie’s hardening cock from the confines. Reggie groaned as Sam licked up the shaft before taking Reggie in his mouth. 

“Jesus Christ! Sam!” Reggie pulled on the blonde locks as he the older boy continued to suck, his own cock hardening with every pull of his hair. His eyes were focused on Reggie, beautiful Reggie, his back arching with every little thing Sam knew how to do. He was going to wreck the boy and he knew how to do it too.

All the tension of the past two weeks flowed out of Reggie as he felt everything pool towards Sam’s mouth. The sounds that were coming out of him were like music to Sam’s ears and he reached up to take Reggie’s hand his head moving up and down Reggie’s dick. Reggie kept gasping, and suddenly he cried out. 

“Sam!” His legs began to jerk, and Sam smiled around Reggie’s dick as the bassist began to see stars and he releases right into Sam’s mouth. Sam swallows it all, as Reggie pulls him up to kiss him tasting himself on his boyfriend’s tongue.

“I love you.”   
The next morning Sam held on to Reggie running his hands over the muscles on this naked back. He was so beautiful, and Sam was in total bliss. The night before was one of the best nights we had in a while and he was so happy he had his boyfriend back. They were going to have to talk about what the past few weeks were. Right now, however, now it didn’t matter. There was a knock at the door, Sam gently moved Reggie off his chest. 

“No, too early.” Reggie responded and Sam chuckled kissing his temple. 

“I’ll be right back.” He moved toward the door pulling on a pair of shorts that were just sitting next to his bed, the knocking continued. Sam checked the clock that was on his stove and rolled his eyes. Who the hell was knocking on his door at 7:00 is the morning? 

“I’m coming.” He called his voice riddled with sleep. Sam grabbed his shirt from the back of the sofa. He really needed to clean his apartment. When he opened the door, the tall dark figure smiled at him from the other side. It was a sinister smile and Sam’s heart dropped to his chest. Now he knows why he recognized Willie. 

“Hello Samuel.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything except Sam. 
> 
> Sorry for the cliff hanger :) 
> 
> I do this for you! 
> 
> Thank you for the support!


End file.
